capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Baeccan Commerce Banquet Shootout
The Baeccan Commerce Banquet Shootout, also known as the Masredal Lodge Attack, was a failed attempt by the revenant Extrema Caeli at killing a group of highly influential individuals, especially Domi Concordia's Embattled Governour Alexander Dunwall, Cesian President Elias Quinton -- and Mason Echols, and even the extremely rich Harbian banker Aaron Rhost. The attack also marked the return of Extrema Caeli, which had vanished from the world's view after the events of Operation Havenbuster. The Attack On Aeostril XV, 2056, the Capitalist Sanction hosted its yearly Baeccan Commerce Banquet -- which focuses on commerce and trade of Baeccan nations within the CS -- in Domi Concordia, at the Masredal Lodge in Vinylla City. Major attendees of the banquet included Cesians Elias Quinton and Mason Echols; Vorenntan Jaske Corin; Locuran Kimoto Yoshihiro; Harbians Aaron Rhost, Lucy Conwood, and Mack Krillings; and Concordians Rob Scheizer, Terrence Xavier, and the special guest of honour: Alexander Dunwall. Approximately 47 minutes into the banquet, various waiters and other event servicepeople unholstered various firearms and began gunning down banquet guests -- many of the abrupt attackers also shouted that "Extrema Caeli had returned". This occurred as Alexander Dunwall was in the midst of giving a speech, and was almost shot by one of the disguised assailants. However, he quickly fell into cover and unholstered his own weapon. Elias Quinton and Mason Echols made their way to Dunwall, and the three took cover, firing back at the banquet crashers. Jaske Corin, also in the room, had been wounded by a bullet to the shoulder, but had taken cover and signaled for the Cesians and the Concordian to come to his position. Kimoto Yoshihiro had quickly escaped whilst guarded by his personal security. Lucy Conwood and Mack Krilling also vacated the Masredal Lodge unharmed. Terrence Xavier received two shots to the abdomen, and was carried by Rob Scheizer out of the building. Aaron Rhost, however, had created a small barricade with several Concordian businessmen and security guards, and were gunning down any assailant who walked in their proximity. Over an hour after the banquet had started, Alexander Dunwall, Elias Quinton, Mason Echols, and a wounded Jaske Corin -- along with bodyguards -- escaped the site of the massacre. Law enforcers by this point already had the entire building surrounded, and any assailant who had stepped outside was either gunned down or forcibly arrested. Aaron Rhost and his self-assembled party exited the Lodge several minutes after Alexander. Aftermath After the Baeccan Commerce Banquet Shootout occurred, the world knew that the Extrema Caeli had returned. The EC also took credit for the various "deathbot" attacks that occurred through 2055. Terrence Xavier, who had been shot twice during the attack, died in the hospital on Aeostril XVII. Jaske Corin received medical attention within Vinylla City, and flew back to Vorennta the following day. The victim casualty was confirmed to be 20 by CLED investigators -- including one Harbian, two Cesians, 11 Concordians, one Vadrean, one Mishkan, and two Locurans. Out of a total of 34 confirmed EC sleeper agents, 27 were killed during the attack. Category:Events Category:Wars & Battles Category:Terrorist Attacks Category:Baecca Category:Extrema Caeli Retaliation